


a home aquatic

by tsuzurao



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Ocean, Past Lives, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a Yeul who loved the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a home aquatic

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is.

Oerba is not home. There is nowhere on Gran Pulse she could place such a title upon. She lost her home many lifetimes ago.

No.

A _different_ Yeul lost that home. She is Yeul, but not that Yeul. She has no memories of this home the past Yeul lost, nothing to tell her of a dilapidated land outside of visions and stories Caius has sometimes told. The connection felt with that place died out with the Yeul who once lived there. Not a single Yeul since that time has been to the old home, and no future Yeul will ever grace those ruins.

But, even though Oerba is not her home, this Yeul loves it all the same.

Oerba has the ocean. Even with Cie'th about and the people long since gone, Oerba is made beautiful by the sea.

Yeul has felt the saltwater with her feet and hands, has gazed upon its surface during the day and at night. She's had visions with her boots dug in the shore, her eyes blinded by the timeline staring out onto miles and miles of sea. She's seen Cocoon reflected in this sea, glowing with sunlight and starlight alike.

The ocean holds her heart in its waves, in the laps of water that lick at her toes. The ocean is peace in a world of chaos. The ocean is her escape and where she wants to die.

This Yeul has no home, but Oerba, with its ocean and quiet and crystal light, could be a home.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!!
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
